Someone You'd Never Think You'd Meet
by KlaineLovelies
Summary: Kurt runs into someone familiar at the Lima Bean... but it's not Blaine? Blaine almost gets killed by a man juggling swords, who looks awfully similar to his boyfriend... but it's not Kurt? The Glee cast visits Lima, and stirs up trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt walked into the Lima Bean. His sight landed on the back of a familiar curly haired head and cocked his head to the side. That was definitely Blaine… But he looked so… Different! What was it about him that was so abnormal? Well, for one, he was scruffier. He hadn't shaved this morning, so the tiniest bit of stubble peppered his jaw. Instead of the usual sweaters, bowties, and suspenders, he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. And his hair, it didn't…

Kurt gasped.

Blaine wasn't wearing hair gel. Kurt had tried many times, all unsuccessfully, to get the former Warbler to stop slicking his curly locks back. But no. Blaine refused to go out into public unless the 'mop' on his head had been properly tamed. Kurt swore that Blaine was going to live forever with all the chemicals he was exposed to through that gel.

Yet, here he was, _nothing _matting down those beautiful curls of his. They flopped around lazily on his head as he bounced up and down impatiently, standing in line for his coffee. He glanced around the shop, then at the time on his cell phone, then around the shop again before pulling a pair of hot pink sunglasses from his pocket. He slid them on, and stopped his jumping. Kurt made a decision, standing and walking over.

"Okay, what's with the sunglasses?" Blaine turned his head.

"Ack!" he dorkily screamed. "Oh, hey Chris." Kurt blinked a couple of times.

"Wa-wait… What? I'm not Chris."

"Sureeee. And I'm not Darren, I'm Chewbacca." Kurt's eyebrows furrowed.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go find Rachel." He turned, and was caught by Blaine's voice again.

"Oh, crap, we're doing that again? Well in that case," Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him in for an awkward side-hug-thing. "Well. Hello there, Kurt. How is the boy that I, Blaine Anderson, am madly in love with?" He wiggled his eyebrows around, effectively cracking the taller one up. Kurt laughed, pulling away.

"All right, like I said, gonna go find Rachel." He rolled his eyes happily, muttering underneath his breath as he walked away. "Dork."

"_Please," _Blaine said, using his best valley-girl accent; which Kurt had never heard before. He switched back to his normal voice. "Dork is my middle name. Darren Dork Criss." Kurt halted in his tracks. "Nah, I think I'll just stick to Everett. Or how about… Darren Everett Dork Criss? Nope." Kurt looked over his shoulder. Squinting his eyes, he turned back, walking back over to his boyfriend.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's too cold, though. Remind me why Ryan wanted us to do this?"

"Wanted to do what? Who's Ryan?"

"'We're going to go visit Lima!" Blaine said, in some sort of imitation. "'Two episodes- filmed in Lima!' 'Get in touch with your inner Lima!'. It's too cold to be in Ohio. May I remind you that I grew up in _California? _Not cold. Not used to cold."

"What the _hell _are you talking about?" Was Blaine going crazy?

"You're right. Shouldn't be complaining. I spent three weeks in New York, why-" Blaine paused, pulling out his phone. "Hello? No- yeah. Sure. I'll be there in ten minutes." Blaine hung up, about to put his phone in his pocket.

"Did you get a new cell?" Blaine glanced up.

"Oh, yeah, actually. Here, give me yours." Kurt gave it up, watching Blaine type up a new contact. He pressed save, handing it back to the taller boy.

_Dare_

_ *Hidden Number*_

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"How did you do that?"

"Automatic. Anyways, I have to go." He pat Kurt on the back. "See you on set tomorrow." Blaine cracked his knuckles, and assumed the superhero position- with one arm in front of him and the other behind him. "Batman awayyy!" he squealed, running out of the Lima Bean. Rubbing his eyes, Kurt left the coffee shop, walking out to his car and starting to drive home.

**A/N- I might turn this into a series. I don't know, I like the idea of, like, Blaine meeting Darren, or Kurt meeting Chris, or Rachel meeting Cory... Etc, etc. Let me know what you think, and which ones you want to see!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine zipped his jacket up, rubbing his hands together to warm them. He looked down at the address on his paper, and then back up at the hotel. Yep, this was it. This was the hotel Cooper was staying at. He had forgotten his wedding ring on the kitchen counter at home and didn't have time to drive back out to Westerville to get it before he left.

Blaine rocked back and forth on his heels and waited. A taxi pulled up, and Cooper ran out the front doors of the hotel at the exact same time, his suitcase rolling behind him. Blaine smiled, handing his brother the ring.

"Thanks, Curly. See you in the spring." He said, hugging his little brother. Abby, Cooper's wife, rushed out of the doors and waved Blaine goodbye before the two climbed into the Taxi and sped off. Blaine laughed and shook his head at their rush. They were always running late for everything. Blaine was about to check the time on his phone, but a crash above him brought his eyes to the sky instead. A knife flew through a window on the third floor, sending glass raining down towards Blaine's head. He raised his arms to protect his eyes, turning away so the glass hit his back.

The knife clattered to the ground, and Blaine slowly stood up. A man stuck his head out of the broken window.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Blaine shielded his eyes from the sun and looked up again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He couldn't make out the figure in the window.

"Darren?" The man asked. Blaine shook his head.

"Nope, sorry. What were you doing?"

"Uhh… Juggling swords?" he yelled. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I- uh- do you want your sword back?" He said, reaching down and picking it up.

"Yeah! Bring it up, I'm in room 13B. I've got a vacuum up here, we can get that glass off of you." Blaine walked into the hotel, going up the elevator and finding the right room. Just as he was about to knock, the door flew open. Blaine smiled.

"Hey." He said, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Kurt's eyes widened, and he pushed back.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa._" He yelled. "What the hell was that?" Blaine's eyebrows furrowed.

"Uhh, you're my boyfriend?"

"Darren, _what the HELL are you talking about?_" Blaine's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not Darren."

"Who _are _you then?"

"Uhh, Blaine?" Kurt thought for a moment, and then started laughing. Blaine looked towards the door, wondering if he should leave.

"Oh god I forgot we were doing that." Kurt said. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Sorry, sorry. You freaked me out for a second there. Come on in, I've got one of those hand held vacuums." Blaine nodded slowly, walking into the bedroom.

"Why are you staying at a hotel? Did something happen at home?" Kurt looked at Blaine like he was crazy.

"Uh, no? What do you- ohhhhh righhhhhhht." He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them. "No, Finn has Rachel over and they're _really vocal._" Blaine laughed, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Kurt unplugged the small vacuum, turning it on and running it over the back of Blaine's shirt.

"What were you doing juggling swords?"

"Okay are you talking to me being Kurt or Chris?" Blaine looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, Kurt. Duh." Kurt groaned.

"Well, uhmm… It's a new hobby. Remember? I did it in that one number…? In glee club…? In I Am Unicorn…?" Blaine nodded slowly, honestly having no idea what he was talking about. Kurt ran the vacuum through Blaine's hair a few times before patting him on the back. "And that's it! All the glass is gone." Blaine smirked, standing and putting his hands on Kurt's waist.

"Why don't we take advantage of the privacy while we can?" Kurt's eyes widened again, and he took a few steps away from Blaine.

"Ookayyyy, Darren, that's overstepping a few boundaries I would _prefer _you not overstep." Blaine threw his hands into the air.

"Why do you keep calling me Darren?" he yelled. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He reached down, pulling it out and checking his texts.

_Message From: Kurt_

_Meet me at the house in 10 minutes ;) –Kurt_

He glanced up at Kurt, who was awkwardly messing with the leaf of a plant.

"Uhh, I have to, uh- go. Bye." He rushed out of the room.

_Message To: Kurt_

_ You are one weird boyfriend. –Blaine_

**Bonus Alternate POV:**

Chris jumped back, Darren's hands sliding off of his hips.

"Ookayyyy, Darren, that's overstepping a few boundaries I would _prefer _you not overstep." Darren threw his hands up in the air.

"Why do you keep calling me Darren?" he yelled. Chris heard his phone buzz, and Darren took it out, scrolling through his texts. Chris, eyes still wide, spotted a plant on the side-table. _Ooh. This is a pretty plant. Prettyyyy plant. Don't think about Darren. Ooh, plant is soft. I wonder if it speaks French. _"Uhh, I have to, uh-go. Bye." Darren rushed out of the bedroom. Chris sighed with relief, falling backwards onto his bed. _That. Was. SO. AWKWARD._

A knock on his door snapped his head up.

"It's meeeeeeeee!" Darren yelled. Chris groaned.

"Come in?" He asked hesitantly. Darren skipped into the bedroom, wearing a completely different outfit. His hair wasn't gelled like it was a couple of minutes ago. How had he gotten changed and cleaned up so _fast?_

"Sooo! You left without getting any coffee earlier, so I thought I'd bring you some!" He stuck out a cup of coffee with the trademark 'Lima Bean' logo. Chris raised an eyebrow and then buried his face in his pillow.

"I think I need a nap.

**The story is continued!**

**La historia****se continúa!**

**Het verhaal****wordt voortgezet!**

**L'****histoire se poursuit !**

** (I used Google translate for all of those.)**

** Anyways, I really like these stories ! Hip hip, hooray for continuation !**


End file.
